Infinite Battlefield
by Izumi Ryu
Summary: When one war ends, another expands. As long as there's a need for justice, a warrior's battle never truly ends.


Infinite Battlefield  
Chapter 01: Daimon High...Attacked?  
Disclaimer: Samurai Girl Real Bout High School belongs to Reiji Saiga, and rights owned by Tokyopop. Rival Schools belongs to Capcom.

* * *

Students were starting to enter the gates of Daimon High. At first glance, the school looked like your typical private high school in Japan. Everyone had their cliques and interests of various kinds. What else is known could be seen in the wrapped wooden sword hidden among one girl's bag. The school was also known for some of it's wild and unruly students, as well as for all but promoting the fights.

"Good morning, Mitsurugi-senpai!" various people greeted the young woman as she entered the campus. Many people idolized the samurai girl, but many were intimidated, especially after dispatching several students that tried to recruit her for their various clubs.

"Good morning!" Ryoko would reply back before moving on. However, even in her normal demeanor, she seemed a little distracted, something that her best friend noticed.

"Is something wrong, Ryoko?" Hitomi asked, walking along side the girl.

"I don't know," Ryoko answered with a sigh. "It feels like something is wrong when there isn't. I must be going crazy or something."

"You're probably just tired. I don't blame you after what the student council put you through," Hitomi suggested.

"You had to remind me," Ryoko groaned, leaving herself a mental note to kill Isozaki over that. She hated being used like that. He touched on her very goals in life in order to get her and four other girls into his plot. She never trusted it from the start, but she still couldn't pass up the opportunity he provided.

"Sorry," Hitomi apologized, glancing away before looking ahead, seeing a very spooked-looking Daisaku ahead of them. The fanboy was in plain sight, which was an oddity for him, considering he usually was stalking Ryoko. "Daisaku?" Hitomi asked.

Daisaku froze and turned to look at the two girls. "Hi, Hitomi...Ryoko," Daisaku greeted, still looking a little scared. "I'm sorry, I gotta go." Daisaku simply turned around and walked away, leaving the girls with dumbfounded looks.

"Now that...was odd," Ryoko said, not missing the fact that Daisaku was acting like someone was out to kill him, and not like her random threats when she found him in hiding. The two stood in place as they watched him disappear into the crowds.

Hitomi herself was now even further concerned. If Daisaku was scared, he knew something they didn't. She missed the opportunity to press him though. It was hard to see if he was avoiding them intentionally or if he really had something to do. "Let's go to class, Ryoko," Hitomi told her. "We'll figure this out later."

Not only did Daisaku not show up to class, neither did Shizuma. He may not like the classes but he still never missed school, too much of an opportunity to push himself. This worried Hitomi more than anything. If something really was wrong, why couldn't she see what her closest friends could? She couldn't understand anything, which only made her more frustrated.

"Hey! You want to make something of it?" a challenging voice asked. Hitomi turned to look at who said that, only to see two boys standing face-to-face with each other.

"Yeah, with a K-Fight. Right here, right now!" the other boy spoke up. A teacher rushed to the two, trying to break the fight up, but not successfully. Hitomi looked around for Ryoko, she would've quieted this situation already, but her desk was empty. She must have left while the fight had distracted everyone. Hitomi took that as her cue to get up and skip on the rest of the class, leaving the room ahead of everyone while their attention was turned away.

She knew where to find Ryoko. She always went to the roof when she needed to get away from people. It was the only place people weren't around during the classes. They may come up for the lunch period in a few minutes, but that's about it. She rounded the corner after reaching the top of the stairs before opening the door to the roof.

To Hitomi's surprise, Ryoko wasn't alone. She was standing over Shizuma, lying on the roof in a more relaxed posture. His focus showed he was anything but relaxed though. "You sense it, too, huh?" Shizuma asked Ryoko out of the blue.

"What's going on? Am I just tired from what happened?" Ryoko asked.

Shizuma just shook his head. "If it was Isozaki, I would've gone and beat the rich snot out of him by now." Shizuma told her plainly.

That became the last straw. Hitomi stormed out of hiding. "Okay, you two, tell me what's going on!" Hitomi demanded. Ryoko looked back at her best friend in surprise. "You two see something I can't and act like it spells doom for us. What is it that you see?"

Shizuma hadn't shifted from his spot. "If we could tell ya, we would," he spoke up in an irritated tone. Hitomi looked surprised. Shizuma never really showed much of his emotions towards her, but never this level of annoyance. "It's different than just seeing something obvious."

"What?" Hitomi asked in confusion.

"It's hard to describe. It's like you notice only enough for something to not feel right, something slightly different or a change in the air or mood," Ryoko explained. "Like it's an omen of things to come."

"We don' know what it means, so we keep our guard up," Shizuma finished the explanation.

"A little paranoid, Kusanagi?" another voice spoke up. "You and Mitsurugi should be."

Hitomi froze before turning to look back at where the voice came from. Ryoko turned around quickly as Shizuma slowly stood up from the ground. Behind them, several boys, thugs for the most part, started to pile in onto the rooftop. Hitomi slowly started to back away, realizing things were about to go from bad to worse quickly. As nervous as Hitomi was, Ryoko and Shizuma seemed more relaxed, as if this was a situation they were used to.

Another person bumped Hitomi from behind. "Get out of my way, bitch!" the thug behind her yelled before pushing her down to the ground. The moment Hitomi hit the ground, both Shizuma and Ryoko were already right in front of Hitomi's assailant, Ryoko's wooden sword slamming into his ribs and Shizuma's fist impacted into his face.

"Kill them!" another voice called out. Hitomi could only watch from the ground as the thugs suddenly charged in, rushing the couple at full speed, anger apparent in their eyes. Within seconds though, those same men had hit the ground, scattered along the rooftop as the two fighters started taking down each one of the young rebels. By the time, the fight ended, both of them looked as if they didn't have a scratch, Ryoko holding a wooden sword over her shoulder. However, her expression held a different tone, looking around as if there should've been more.

"Ryoko?" Hitomi asked. She was disappointed that her best friend had been fighting again, but she also knew well that most of the time, the fights came to Ryoko. However, what unsettled her was how guarded Ryoko looked despite the fact that the fight just ended.

Hitomi slowly got to her feet, watching not only Ryoko's but Shizuma's serious expressions as well. _What would get Shizuma to behave like this? _she asked herself. Normally, Shizuma would be boasting over his victory with some remark.

"That wasn't it either," Shizuma suddenly spoke up. Ryoko only nodded in confirmation.

Hitomi just shook her head, not sure what to do until the real threat. "Hitomi, are you okay?" Ryoko asked.

"I'll be fine. It wasn't like G did this," Hitomi told her, giving an unconvincing smile. Then, she looked at her watch. "Looks like the lunch period has started. Are you coming?"

"I'll be down later," Shizuma told them, waving them off as he looked back towards the fence and beyond. "You two go on ahead." Ryoko looked back for a split second before walking down the stairs with Hitomi.

The halls filled with students heading to lunch. Ryoko was the first to notice they weren't as packed as normal though, and far more missing than the thugs she and Shizuma just beat. Going by the windows looking out towards the front, Ryoko noticed something happening. She stopped to look at the mass of young men at the gate, met by almost as much of their boys standing before them.

Hitomi covered her mouth at what happened next. The Daimon High students attacked first, an attempt to drive the invaders off. It looked like they had taken down quite a few of the new boys, but they only got back up, and overran their classmates. Two of them in particular seemed to be defeating several with minimal effort. One of them was practically throwing them around like rag dolls while the other had embedded switchblades into many of his opponents.

"Who are those guys?" Ryoko curled her fists. She didn't like a lot of the students that had been fighting but this was something different. It looked like the newcomers meant business.

"They're from Gedo High," Shizuma spoke up as he approached the girls from behind, staring out the window and having pushed his way through a crowd that had gathered behind Ryoko and Hitomi.

"Gedo High? That's that boys' reform school. The place is supposed to be run like a jail." Hitomi just stared out at the carnage blankly.

Ryoko looked at Shizuma in confusion. "You know these people?"

"Sumthin' like that," Shizuma replied with a shrug. "They disappeared from the streets for awhile. Wonder what they want now."

"Guess we'll find out," Ryoko turned towards the window, finding the latch to open it. Shizuma did the same to the one next to it. The crowd could only look on as Ryoko and Shizuma jumped out, dropping from about the third story and landing in a way that cushioned the impact.

"Hitomi!" Daisaku called out, pushing his way towards the girl and the opened windows. "Where's Ryoko and Shizuma?"

"They just went to confront those Gedo High students," Hitomi pointed out the opened windows. She looked at Daisaku, curious about the pure fear in Daisaku's face.

"C'mon!" Daisaku said, grabbing Hitomi's hand and forced his way back out of the crowd, despite a lot of complaints he was getting. He suddenly ran once he broke free from the crowd, Hitomi trying to keep up but stumbling along the way. "We gotta stop them!"

"What's going on?" Hitomi demanded as she struggled to keep up without tripping.

Daisaku remained silent as he continued running, making Hitomi less easy about the situation. "I wish I knew," Daisaku finally replied, a response that scared her. Daisaku knew a lot, a lot more than he should. If he didn't know what was going on, then almost no one did.

Outside, the mass of Gedo students stopped as Ryoko and Shizuma walked up to them, Ryoko holding her wooden sword over her shoulder, looking more relaxed than she was. "You hacks vanish, then show up here?" Shizuma asked. "What do ya want now?"

No one replied verbally. However, a large boy that looked like he dwarfed even Shizuma and a skinny one with his hair spiked straight up nodded, as if giving the group a secret command.

With the exception of the two 'leaders', the rest of the boys charged on the two fighters. Shizuma only smirked at this as Ryoko swung her sword forward. The fight wouldn't last long as several of the boys suddenly hit the ground, their efforts to take down Daimon High's champions futile.

Shizuma appeared out of the scuffle with his arm raised straight up as if having just thrown an uppercut. Ryoko had taken a step or two forward with her sword stretched to the side as if she just swung it once in one 'slash'. "Obviously, you're not here to chat," Ryoko growled.

"Shizuma! Ryoko! You gotta stop this!" Daisaku called out rushing out of the building with Hitomi practically dragged along with him.

Two more Gedo High students appeared, pulling out switchblade to stab the helpless students. Hitomi screamed as Daisaku froze upon seeing this. The Gedo students seemed unphased by this, as they reared back to stab them.

Both students suddenly fell to the ground unconscious. Another student towered over Hitomi and Daisaku, looking more like he was a teacher or an alumni. "You two okay?" the student asked.

"Koga!" Daisaku exclaimed. "These guys! I don't know what's wrong, but something's not right here!"

"Just get back. We can handle them," Daichi told him before a fist whipped across his face, throwing him a bit. Looking more angry, he turned around and returned the favor, his punch flooring the Gedo thug that attacked. "Take down their leaders already!" Daichi called out to Ryoko and Shizuma, as more thugs rushed in on Daichi, only to meet the same end as their friends.

The two 'leaders' looked at each other, nodding before signaling to the others to back off. They seemed to know that the rest fighting would be useless. The large one stood with his arms outstretched with open palms. The other just looked relaxed as he stood with his hands in his pocket, not even concerned to defend himself.

"Careful with Edge," Shizuma warned Ryoko. "He likes using knives, and he's good with 'em."

"And the other?" Ryoko asked.

"Gan's just a sumo wannabe. He's slow, but strong."

With that, Edge whipped out one of his hidden knives and threw one at Ryoko in one swift motion. Ryoko deflected it with one swipe of her sword, before deflecting a second one he through without her realizing it. A third one bit into Ryoko's sword. "You'll pay for that one," Ryoko glared.

Shizuma wasted no time in charging at Gan. The behemoth of a man seemed to accept Shizuma's challenge and stepped forward. However, he couldn't hope to match Shizuma's speed. Daimon High's brawler lashed a foot straight at Gan's face, throwing him back a step. Shizuma followed up with a solid punch to his face. Gan only seemed to smile as his massive hands reached and covered his opponent's face. He picked up Shizuma by the head and started throwing him around like a rag doll before ramming his head into the ground.

Before Gan realized it, another foot slammed into Gan's head. Daichi had stepped in and continued his attack, thrusting his open palm into Gan's chest in an attempt to force him away from Shizuma. No one seemed to pay attention to the trail of unconscious students behind him.

"I didn' need yer help, Koga," Shizuma said as he got up from the ground.

"This isn't a K-Fight. They're playing for keeps," Daichi spat back.

"Koga! Look out!" Ryoko warned, chasing Edge who had broken from his fight with Ryoko to rush at Daichi, knife in hand. Gan rose to his feet and rushed towards Daichi from the opposite side. Suddenly both Gedo students charged, converging on the Karate Club's top member.

Daichi cried in pain as a massive fist struck him on one side while a knife gashed him on the other at the same time. The duo turned around and ran at him again, a second pair of hit slamming into him before feeling a third. Daichi collapsed, blood running from the three gashes now on his body.

"Koga!" Shizuma called out. Ryoko charged, her wooden sword striking Edge in the face with such a force that he was thrown several feet. Gan charged in on Ryoko, only for Shizuma's fist to slam into him, sending the massive young man flying as if he were just a sack of potatoes.

"If that's the way you want to play," Ryoko started to say, a deadly serious tone to her voice included with a glare that promised death.

"Then we'll play that way," Shizuma finished, with a surprisingly serious tone for the young man. Not only had his tone changed, but you could feel an ominous breeze that seemed to come from him.

Edge was the first to get up, throwing his knives in a barrage. Shizuma and Ryoko seemed to dodge through them, closing in on him. Shizuma reached him first, ducking in time for another blade to fly over head. Shizuma kicked upward into Edge's face, launching him into the air. Edge only got a moment before Ryoko called out, "Howling Night Princess!" Ryoko had jumped up, swinging her sword down on the Gedo student. "Dividing Chinese Bamboo!" The sword went right through Edge's spiked hair, slamming into his skull. It was enough to send a message to him as he hit the ground hard.

Before Ryoko realized it, she suddenly felt immense heat. Fire seemed to erupt around Shizuma as Gan closed in on him. Gan was almost on him before Shizuma threw what he was charging. "Honou no Tora!" Shizuma called out as the flames slammed into Gan. The force seemed to push Gan away like a train slamming into him. With Gan down, it looked as if the fight was over.

The Gedo students that were still standing ran. Their leaders defeated, they had no chance at success against Daimon High and knew it.

"And stay out," Ryoko told them, then looking around the battlefield. The bodies of Gedo and Daimon students littered the grounds. It made her wonder what was going on, and what would possess anyone to do this. "Hurry up and get the nurse down here!" Ryoko called out to Daisaku and Hitomi, only to be surprised that Daisaku was gone. Hitomi just looked confused.

"He already went to get her," Hitomi told her. "Ryoko, are you and Kusanagi okay?"

Ryoko blinked. Hitomi asking about her was normal. However, Shizuma was different. She looked over at the brawler, who seemed to stand over the unconscious forms of the Gedo students, glaring at them. "That was too far," Shizuma said aloud, punching at the ground with enough force to leave a small crater.


End file.
